1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a goose decoy having a hollow flexible, and thus foldable body and a stiff head and neck structure supported from the body in a manner such that the head and neck structure may be adjusted about a generally vertical axis relative to the body. Further, the decoy includes a support shank removably engagable with the combined head and neck assembly and a ground spike assembly from which the support shank is supported for elevational adjustment thereto and free angular displacement about the longitudinal axis of the support shank.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of water fowl decoys heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention. Examples of these previously known forms of decoys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 892,528, 1,473,612, 4,062,141, 4,611,421 and 4,651,457. However, these previously known decoys do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention nor some of the specific structural features thereof.